Existing medical monitoring devices, such as continuous blood glucose monitors, allow patients to track health conditions on a regular and continuous basis. For example, a continuous blood glucose monitor worn close to a patient's body and having sensors placed through the skin can sample blood glucose data at a constant rate and provide this data to a reporting/monitoring system for the patent to observe. The continuous nature of the data sampling provides patients with a better, more granular understanding of their condition and how it changes hour-by-hour, or even minute-by-minute.
In some existing devices, in order to provide for increased ease of use and comfort to the patient, a two part monitoring system is used. This system allows a relatively small data-gathering device to be placed close to the body and in contact with the patient. The data-gathering device then wirelessly transmits its sampled data to a separate monitoring device, such as a handheld device. This monitoring device provides easy access to the data obtained by the data-gathering device, and may also provide the ability to control operations of the data-gathering device. The use of the two devices can provide easier use than direct manipulation of the data-gathering device, as it may be inconveniently located on the body or be set up underneath clothing.